Second Time Around
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: As Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos succeed at changing for the better, Ben decides that 4 new children of 4 villains can do the same. But these new 4 bring something new to the the table. Can Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase change just as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos did or will they forever be rotten to the core?
1. Rotten to the Core

**This is my Descendants story. This takes place 5 months after Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos arrived in Auradon. Now, Ben thinks 4 more kids can change like the first 4. But are they just bad by nature or is that apple not all that rotten?**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, can you come in here for a second?" Ben called to his parents. It had been a few months since Ben became king and since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos moved to Auradon.

"Yes, Ben. Everything's OK?" Belle asked her son as she her and her husband walked inside the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a question."

"What is it, Ben?" Beast asked his son.

He looked towards his right. He saw Mal and Jay.

"Go ahead and ask, Ben." Mal said, smiling.

Ben looked towards his left where Evie and Carlos were seated.

"You can do it, Ben." Evie said, smiling wide and big.

"I believe that since Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos changed so quick and good that we should get 4 more kids from the Isle of The Lost and bring them to Auradon." Ben suggested.

Before her husband can protest, Belle opened her mouth.

"I believe that would be great and interesting."

"Belle? Are you two serious? Did you all forget what Maleficent did at the coronation?" Beast asked his son. Mal decided it was her turn to speak.

"That won't happen again. These kids need help just like we did." Mal said. "They can change just like the 4 of us did."

Beast and Belle exchanged looks before turning towards the 5 teenagers, particularly Ben.

"Who are their parents?" Beast asked.

"Well, I've decided that Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos choose one child each."

"So who are their parents?" Belle asked.

"Captain Hook." Carlos said.

"Oh, no." Beast said.

"Yzma." Evie said.

"Not that woman." Belle said.

"Ursula." Jay said.

"Oh, what is Ariel going to think?" Beast asked his wife.

"And Doctor Facilier." Mal said.

"No." Belle said.

"No! Why him?" Beast asked as he walked towards the 5 teenagers.

"All of their kids deserve a chance. Just because their parents were evil that doesn't mean they are. This is happening." Ben told his father. He grabbed Mal's hand and the couple walked out of the room. Evie, Jay and Carlos followed after the pair.

"Didn't he say that last time?" Belle asked. Beast nodded at his wife.

* * *

 _(The beat of "Rotten to the Core" begins to play. A girl is seen in a room full of voodoo dolls.)_

 ** _Dominica:_**

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _(Dominica kicks several dolls off of the table as she walks out of the room.)_

 ** _Dominica:_**

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _(A boy is seen ripping clothes off of a clothes rack and cutting them with scissors and knives.)_

 ** _Ulrich:_**

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _(A girl is seen running through the kitchen of a restaurant. She takes a slice of pizza from a plate.)_

 _ **Yzla:**_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _(Yzla walks up to a lady and gives her a puppy face.)_

 _ **Yolanda:**_

 _I never got no love_

 _(Yzla smiles wickedly and bites on her pizza before walking out.)_

 _(A boy is seen walking jumping from roof to roof.)_

 _ **Chase:**_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _(Chase pours marbles on a floor. A man and his pregnant wife fall and land on their butts. Chase smiles, evilly.)_

 ** _Chase, Dominica, Yzla and Ulrich:_**

 _Misunderstood!_

 _(Dominica and Yzla are seen walking through an alley full of boys whom all smile and call out to the girls. One boy even blows a kiss towards the girls.)_

 ** _Dominica and Yzla:_**

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _(Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase are seen running through a family's house. Dominica throws vases on the floor. Ulrich throws the pillows off of the couch. Chase cuts them with his sword. Yzla kicks through their glass table, making it shatter.)_

 ** _Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase:_**

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the ( **Dominica:** core)_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _(The kids run out of the house laughing and giving each other high-fives.)_

 _(Dominica is seen sticking a pushpin in a voodoo doll's arm. A man nearby starts to bleed from his arm. Dominica wickedly laughs.)_

 ** _Dominica:_**

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique_

 _(Ulrich is seen giving a nearby lady a glass full of red liquid. She drinks some then spits it out with a little vomit. Ulrich laughs.)_

 ** _Ulrich:_**

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Oh, we're not friends_

 _What's up with that?_

 _(Yzla is seen whispering in a boy's ear. She touches her hand of his ear which causes his ear to burn a little. Yzla laughs as she runs to another boy and pushes him back against the wall.)_

 ** _Yzla:_**

 _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 _(Chase is seen using his sword to steal some donuts from a nearby doughnut stand.)_

 ** _Chase:_**

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is_

 ** _Chase, Dominica, Yzla and Ulrich:_**

 _You ain't seen nothing yet_

 _(Dominica and Yzla walked with Ulrich and Chase behind them. As they walked, Ulrich and Chase grabbed random things and threw them on the floor.)_

 ** _Dominica and Yzla:_**

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _(A group of kids appeared with the 4 teenagers as they all danced.)_

 ** _Ulrich:_**

 _Ha, ha_

 _Gimme that_

 ** _Chase:_**

 _Yeaaaah!  
_

 ** _Yzla:_**

 _Badoooo!_

 ** _Dominica:_**

 _Ha, ha_

 _Ohhh_

 _ **Chase:**_

 _Yeah!_

 _(The kids all dance in unison.)_

 ** _Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase:_**

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next_

 _Like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the ( **Yzla:** core)_

 _I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

The 4 teenagers all gave each other a high-five as they laughed. Dominica spots a girl that she does not like. She uses her pink powder to change her into a toad. Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase all laugh together.

"That was awesome!" Chase said.

"I know." Dominica smiles.

"There goes your father." Yzla told Dominica.

"Where?"

"Behind you." Ulrich says.

Dominica turns around spots her father standing them. He uses his pink powder to transform the toad back to the human she just was.

"Dominica, I'm surprised in you. You never use your powder."

"Well, I'm just trying something different."

"That's good because I have something to tell all 4 of you." Dominica looks back towards her friends who all have confused facial expressions. She looks bhack towards her father.

"What do you mean?" Yzla asked Dr. Facilier.

"Like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, you 4 have been invited to go attend school at Auradon."

"What?!" The 4 teenagers asked at the same time. Chase would have said jinx but it wasn't time for that.

"Follow me dear children." Dr. Facilier tells the children. They all follow the man as they have look confused.

* * *

"Mom, is this truth?" Yzla asks her mother as the Dr. Facilier and the teenagers enter the house shared by Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Ursula and Captain Hook.

"I'm afraid so, darling." Yzma tells her daughter.

"Do we have to go?" Ulrich asked. Ursula was about to say something but Maleficent, whom was visiting the house, came out of the bathroom and walked towards the parents and their kids.

"Of course you all have to go." Maleficent tells Ulrich.

"I can't believe this." Chase says.

"It's all apart of the plan." Maleficent says.

"What plan?" Dominica asks.

Maleficent smiles. It was going to work this time. She just knew it.

* * *

 **So here is the first chapter of my Descendants story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **Here is the cast list of this story:**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Zendaya as Dominica**

 **Camila Cabello as Yzla**

 **Jacob Latimore as Ulrich**

 **Dylan O'Brien as Chase**

 **Terrance Howard as Dr. Facilier**

 **Jessica Alba as Yzma**

 **Queen Latifah as Ursula**

 **Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook**

 **Dan Payne as Beast**

 **Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle**

 **Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent**

 **Maz Jobrani as Jafar**

 **Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen**

 **Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil**


	2. Never Been So Sure

**So this the next chapter of "Second Time Around". This features more Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. How will Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase take life in Auradon? And what is Maleficent's evil plan?**

* * *

"What plan?" Dominica asks Maleficent. Maleficent walks up to Dominica. She touches her hair. Dominica pushed her hand away from her hair.

"The plan of world domination. We can get Fairy Godmother's wand and unlock the barrier of the island. Then everyone can be freed and we can take over Auradon." Maleficent said with an evil smirk.

"And what do we have to do with it?" Dominica asked with a bit of sass in her voice.

"You all can do what the first 4 couldn't and retrieve the wand for me. I need it to free akk of us."

"So is that why we're going to Auradon?" Yzla asked. She looked towards her mother.

"You 4 were chosen by Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos themselves to go to Auradon after Ben decided on adding 4 more kids to Auradon for a second chance." Yzma explained to her daughter.

"When will this kid learn?" Dr. Facilier asked. It was more of a statement, though.

"I hope he doesn't." Maleficent said as she looked out of the window. From the window, she had a clear view of Auradon Prep. "He keeps adding our children to that school, they'd keep trying to steal the wand and free us." Maleficent says.

"Ulrich is not going." Ursula says. "He has to work on his potion making and it takes him a while to do so."

"And Yzla has to work on becoming the princess of the Isle of the Lost. Me and Hades are getting pretty romantic I shall say." Yzma said.

"Chase has to clean my ship."

"It doesn't move, Dad."

"But it still collects dust." Captain Hook told his son as he hits him upside his head with his sword.

"Dominica has to learn on using her spells and magic cards as well as her voodoo." Facilier tells Maleficent.

"Come on you all! This can finally get us off of this boring island. This can be the chance of our freedom. Then we will be the rulers and have evryeone begging on their knees for us." Maleficent says.

Cruella De Vil, Jafar and The Evil Queen had came to the house by then by nobody noticed them. Not until now.

"You should all send your kids to Auradon." Cruella says as she walks towards Maleficent and stands by her.

"Really?" Ursula asked. "I do want to get back at Ariel but Ulrich isn't ready for this."

"Or Dominica." Facilier says.

"Add on Yzla." Yzma says.

"And don't forget Chase." Captain Hook said.

"You all need to think future." Jafar says.

"Do you all want to be stuck here forever?" Evil Queen asks.

"No." Facilier, Yzma, Ursula and Captain Hook say in unison.

"Then send your kids to Auradon. They can free us since our offspring wasn't capable of it." Maleficent says.

"So we have no say in this? You all are just going to force us to do this?" Dominica asks.

"Yes, little Facilier. Come with me." Maleficent grabs Dominica's hand and walks her towards the window. The two stared out at Auradon. "That can soon be ours if you all play your cards right and succeed on our mission."

Maleficent and Dominica look at each other and share an evil smile.

Yzla looks towards her mom.

"Mom, I don't want to stay here forever. I want to go to Auradon." Yzla tells Yzma.

"But what about power? Royalty? If I play my card right, I can be the Queen of the Isle of the Lost and you can be the princess." Yzma tells her daughter. Yzla looked down. She didn't want the power but she could never tell her mother that.

"Oh, Yzma, let the poor child go to Auradon. She can help us leave this island." Jafar tells Yzma.

"Oh, fine. I'll have to woo Hades on my own."

"Mom, can I go?"

"As long as you still work on your potions." Ursula tells Ulrich.

"I promise I will." Ulrich says.

"Dad?"

"Chase, what am I going to do about my ship? It is in need of being cleaned."

"Dad, please?"

"Fine. I guess I'll get Mr. Smee or one of the men to clean it." Captain Hook says. "But you do know they have families of their own."

"Please, Dad? I won't let you down."

"Fine."

"Excellent! All of you go pack your belongings. The limo will be here anytime." Maleficent tells the 4 teenagers. The 4 do what they are told and go and pack their belongings.

"Are you sure about this?" Ursula asks.

"I have never been so sure a day in my life." Maleficent says, smiling wickedly.

* * *

It was 10 minutes later and the limo had finally arrived. Many people gathered around to see Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase get sent off to Auradon, including their parents, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella De Vil and The Evil Queen. The group put their belongings in the trunk of the limo. Chase and Ulrich fight to see who is going to make it inside the limo first. It was a tough battle but Chase made it through first.

Yzla fixed her hair and smiled as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She could see the anger in Yzma's face. Her mother didn't want her to go. She looked towards Maleficent who was smirking.

'Go.' Maleficent mouthed towards Yzla. Yzla looked back at her mother before making her way inside of the limo.

Dominica looked at her father. He walked towards her and gave her a box.

"This is for you. Use it." He said to his daughter. "Don't lose it."

Dominica toke the box and before she can say anything, her father was pushing her inside the limo. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and shut the door.

Yzla, Ursula and Captain Hook walked towards Dr. Facilier. The 4 waved goodbye to their children. The limo pulls away from the crowd and begins its way to Auradon.

"Look, candy!" Chase said, excitedly.

"Let's get it." Ulrich says to Chase. Chase puts 2 handfuls of M&M's in his mouth. Ulrich opened a Hershey and started to eat it like a pig.

"You two are disgusting." Yzla tells the two boys. "We need to make a good impression."

Yzla turned and looked at Dominica. She was staring out of the window.

"Dominica, are y-"

"Leave me alone." Dominica harshly tells Yzla. Yzla looks down at her shoes. She then looks over to Chase and Ulrich. Both had chocolate all over their faces.

"Are you two serious?" Yzla asks.

Dominica looks over to Chase and Ulrich. "You two are pigs. Wipe your faces. We need to look good not like pigs."

Chase and Ulrich exchanged looks. They shrugged their shoulders and started to stufff more candy in their faces. Dominica and Yzla looked at each other before grabbing napkins. Yzla launched on top of Ulrich and started to wipe his face despite him trying to get her off of him. Dominica had did the same to Chase.

By the time they were done, they had arrived at Auradon.

"Look, we're here." Ulrich says. The 4 looked out of the windows at Auradon.

"It's beautiful." Yzla says.

"Better than the island anytime." Chase added.

"A duh, Sherlock." Dominica says to Chase. As the limo pulled into Auradon Prep, the 4 noticed 5 teenagers. They recognized them all.

Dominica opened the door which Chase and Ulrich were leaning on. Both boys fall out of the car as Dominica steps over the two. Yzla follows pursuit. Both boys get up off the ground and follow the 2 girls. The 4 walked towards the 5 teenagers.

"Look who we have here." Jay says as he noticed his old friends.

"We've missed you all." Carlos said.

"We've missed you all as well." Yzla says, smiling at Carlos who smiles back.

"Speak for yourself, Princess." Dominica says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Welcome to Auradon." Ben says as she steps forward. He shakes the 4 teenager's hands. "I'm Ben and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Yzla says, smiling.

"You're so kind and down-to-earth. Are you sure Yzma is your mother?" Ben asked, joking.

Yzla giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. I've seen pregnancy pictures as well as baby pictures."

Ben and Yzla shared a laugh.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Dominica asked, clearly irritated.

"You're still the same." Mal said as she walked towards her frenemy.

"And I've heard that you aren't." Dominica says.

"I'm different. That's why you're here. You're here to change." Mal told Dominica.

"I thought we were here to st-" Chase began but was nudged by Ulrich.

"Here to what, Chase?" Evie asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Here to stand tall and proud as a changed person." Chase said off the back of his head. He was a great liar. And lucky for him, Ben, Carlos, Jay and Evie believed him. But Mal didn't. She knew something was up and she knew her mother had something to with it. She didn't know if she was right or not but it certainly was a great hunch. She didn't want to tell anyone quite yet since it wasn't quite confirmed.

"Well, alright them. Let's get on with the tour." Mal said as her and Ben led the group.

* * *

"And this is where the dorms are located." Doug tells Dominica, Yzla, Chase and Ulrich.

"Awesome. Do we have our own rooms?" Chase asked.

"No, you actually share a room."

"Can I share with Dominica?" Ulrich says as he walks towards Dominica. She stepped on his foot when he came near her.

"No, you can't. The rules are boy-boy and girl-girl. Your roommate is Chase. Yzla and Dominica, you two actually share a room." Doug says. Yzla smiles and walks towards him.

"Thank you for the tour. You're very nice and handsome as well." Yzla says.

"Thank you but I actually am dating Evie." Doug says.

"I wasn't flirting." Yzla says confused. "I was just being nice like I usually am."

"Oh." Doug says, embarrassed.

"So where are our dorms?" Dominica asked. Doug points in the direction of their rooms and the children follow.

* * *

Dominica opened the door to her and Yzla's room. It was pink everywhere.

"This is so-"

"Disgusting."

"Right." Yzla said, slighty disappointed. "So disgusting." Deep down inside, Yzla loved the room. It is what she had always wanted.

"I can't believe we are still sharing a room after sharing one all of our lives." Dominica tells Yzla as she sits down on one of the beds.

"Is that a bad thing, Domo?" Yzla asked.

Dominica knew that she could have hurt Yzla's feeling with the true answer so she just ignored the question.

"Anyways, we should get started on the mission as soon as possible."

"That's right."

"Hey guys." Evie says as she walked inside the room with Mal behind her.

"Hey, Evie. Hey Mal." Dominica and Yzla say in unison. Evie sits on Yzla's bed and the two right away started to talk. The two were the best of friends back on the island.

Mal sat on Dominica's bed.

"Are you excited to be in Auradon?" Mal says.

"Why are you talking to me?" Dominica asked her frenemy.

"Because God gave me a mouth to talk and say what I please. Now answer my question." Mal said.

"Not really but there's no going back." Dominica said as she got out of the bed and walked towards the window.

Mal nodded in agreement and soon she left to check on the boys. Evie soon left to and went to hang with Doug and Lonnie.

"Yzla, where's that box I told you to hold?" Domo asks.

"Right here." Yzla hands the box to Dominica out of her pocket. She made it larger since she had to shrink it to put it in her pocket. She inherited that magical ability from her father, whoever that was.

Dominica sits on her bed and opened it. Inside were a pack of cards, several voodoo dolls and an amulet.

"What are those far?"

"Part of the mission I'm guessing." Dominica said as she read the letter.

"This is going to be a lot." Yzla says.

"Tell me about it." Dominica says.

"Sure." Yzla says, thinking Dominica meant it literally. Despite Dominica trying to get to stop, Yzla still talked about how their mission was going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter of "Second Time Around". I hope you all enjoyed it. Read, Review, Fave & Follow please. Tell me what you all liked, give me feedback, I want to know how you all felt. Next chapter, there will be way more Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Dominica runs into bad blood with Audrey as Yzla starts to get back close with Carlos.**

* * *

 **Cast List:**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Zendaya as Dominica**

 **Camila Cabello as Yzla**

 **Jacob Latimore as Ulrich**

 **Dylan O'Brien as Chase**

 **Terrance Howard as Dr. Facilier**

 **Jessica Alba as Yzma**

 **Queen Latifah as Ursula**

 **Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook**

 **Dan Payne as Beast**

 **Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle**

 **Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent**

 **Maz Jobrani as Jafar**

 **Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen**

 **Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil**


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**So this the next chapter of "Second Time Around". This features more Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. How will Dominica, Ulrich, Yzla and Chase take life in Auradon? Audrey appears and her and Dominica run straight into problems. Yzla starts to get more comfortable in Auradon as well as to a certain boy.**

* * *

"Yzla, shut up. You're too loud! Somebody might hear our conversation." Dominica said. She got out of her bed and looked out off the door to her left and to her right. She didn't see anybody and went back to their room.

"My bad." Yzla apologizes.

"Come on, let's go and check on the boys." Dominica says. Her and Yzla get our of their bed and walk our of their room and towards Chase and Ulrich's room.

By the time they got there they already knew the boys were loving life on Auradon.

Ulrich was in front of the TV playing the Xbox One that had came with their room while Chase was munching on several candy bars from the refrigerator in their room.

"What are you all doing? What about the plan?" Yzla asks as she sat down next to Chase and began to wipe his mouth off.

"You guys's room is so much better than ours." Dominica says as she sat next to Ulrich.

"Wait, what am I saying? We have to focus on the plan." Dominica says.

As Ulrich played the video game, a puppy appeared on the screen of the game.

"Oooo, so cute." Yzla says as she jumped on the couch and smiled.

"Really?" Dominica asks. "Are any of you even worried about our parents and at least want to get them freed and off of that island."

"We do. It's j-"

"Then we have to complete the mission." Dominica says, cutting off Chase. "This is the one time to prove ourselves to all parents and even Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella that we are strong, wicked and worth it."

She looks around at her friends. They all look at each other.

"Fine. Let's get this over with and free everyone on the Isle." Ulrich says.

"But first, we have to retrieve Evie's magic mirror." Chase says.

"Why?"

"Because it can locate where Fairy Godmother's wand is." Dominica explains.

"But who is going to get it. All of us going to Evie's dorm at once might seem suspicious." Yzla says.

"She's right." Chase says.

"Then you go, Yzla." Dominica says. "You and Evie are the closest. Nobody would ever suspect a thing from you. You're like the least likely suspect."

"You're right." Yzla says. She gets off of the couch and makes her way out of the dorm and waving goodbye. She knew it was the wrong thing to do by stealing Evie's mirror and would betray her trust and her friendship but it was for her mother. It was her her mother, Doctor, Ursula and Captain Hook. It was for everyone on the Isle to finally be freed.

* * *

Yzla knocked on the door of the dorm belonging to Mal and Evie. She hoped one of them would be there for her to get the mirror. After 30 seconds, Evie answered the door.

"Hey, Eve. What's wrong?"

"I can't find my mirror!" Evie moved out of the way so Yzla can walk inside the dorm. The room was a hot mess. She could already picture Mal's face once she sees the mess Evie has made.

"Wow, it looks terrible in here." Yzla says as she walks into the room. "Have you checked everywhere?"

Evie nodded as she looked under Mal's bed.

"I don't know where it's at. I had it when I was in the bathroom. Then I put it under my pillow and now it isn't there anymore!" Evie says, panicked.

"Don't worry, Eve. I'll help you."

Yzla and Evie searched throughout the room. Evie was in the bathroom, the place she checked the least while Yzla checked through the dressers.

"Have you found it yet?!" Evie called to Yzla. Panic was obvious in her voice.

"No."

Yzla moved clothes around. There it was.

The magic mirror.

She had found the magic mirror. It was under her clothes in her dresser. She put it her pocket but quickly put it back.

She could do it to anybody else but she couldn't do it to Evie. She was too good a friend to Yzla and she didn't deserve this.

Evie walked out the bathroom and noticed her friend in deep thought.

"Are you OK, Yzla?"

Yzla looked back at Evie and nodded as well as smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, OK. Good." Evie says. Evie sits on her bed as Yzla closed the dresser. She quickly opened it and toke out the mirror. She walked towards Evie and gave it to her.

"Here you go, Evie."

Evie looked at what Yzla was holding. It was her mirror.

Evie jumped up and gave Yzla a hug.

"Thank you so much, Yzla! Where did you find it?"

"In the dresser."

"Oh, thank you!" Evie says. She gave Yzla another bear hug which Yzla happily accepted.

Yzla gave Evie her mirror and soon left. She quickly ran towards Chase and Ulrich's room. She bust through the door and saw Dominica, Chase and Ulrich sitting there.

"Did you get it?" Ulrich asked.

"She had lost it. I found it and I put it in my pocket." Before Yzla could continue, Dominica had cut her off.

"Great work, Yzla. Where is it?"

"I wasn't finished. I got scared. I couldn't do it to her so I put it back. And then I had gave the mirror to her."

"What?!" The three other teenagers said at once.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it to her." Yzla said.

"You're supposed to be an evil princess not this goody two-shoes." Chase told Yzla.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't do it."

"See this is what you get for having little girl do a woman's job." Dominica says. "Tomorrow I'll get the mirror from Evie."

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get it. That's all you need to know." Dominica says.

Yzla and Dominica left the boys's room and walked towards theirs. Dominica made it there first and locked Yzla out. Yzla was forced to sleep in Mal and Evie's room.

* * *

The next day, Chase and Ulrich had got up at 7. For them, that was extremely early. It was their first day attending Auradon Prep. Both were excited to cause some mischief in a new place.

"Come on, Chase. We can't be late." Ulrich tells the younger boy as he tied his shoes. Chase was in the shower and has been for the last 30 minutes. If he took any longer, he would make both of them late.

"Don't rush me! It takes time to get clean." Chase yells from out the shower.

There was a knock at the door as soon as Chase said. Ulrich rolls his eyes as he got out of his bed to open the door. He was met with the sight of Jay and Carlos.

"Hey Ulrich." Carlos says.

"Wassup, Richie." Jay says.

"Hey, guys." Ulrich says as he moves out the way for them to come in. As soon as both were in, he closes the door.

"Where's Chase?" Jay asks as he didn't spit the energetic boy.

"In the shower taking ages." Ulrich says.

"He does know that school starts in 30 minutes." Carlos says.

"I don't think he does." Jay adds.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Chase said as he got out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"It toke you long enough." Ulrich says.

"Shut it."

"Let's go get the girls." Jay suggests.

"Yeah, we can all walk together to school on you all's first day." Carlos says as the 4 boys walked out.

* * *

Dominica stared at the amulet wrapped around her necklace as she waited for the other girls to come. She didn't quite understand why her father gave it to her and she really couldn't ask him as he was all the way back on the Isle.

"Domo, are you ready?" Yzla asks as her, Evie and Mal walked in the door. Domo left the door unlock for the girls to enter.

"Yeah, I am." Dominica says as she got out of her bed. Mal toke a look at what she was wearing.

Black. It was her signature color. Mal knew that for a fact.

As the girl prepared to leave, the boys arrived.

"Well, look at this. We were on our way to pick you all up." Jay says as he went and stood by Dominica.

"We were on our way to pick you all up." Mal said.

"Well, we should get going or we're going to be late! Let's go." Evie said as she walked away from the group. Mal and Ulrich caught up to her and the trio started conversing. Jay, Chase and Dominica were behind them and were chatting and Yzla and Carlos were behind them.

"I'm really glad you're here." Carlos told Yzla.

"That's sweet to heart." Yzla said as she smiled. "I'm glad to finally see you again as well as the others."

"That's sweet of you. Most of the times you're so sweet I cant believe Yzma is your mother." Carlos joked.

Yzla giggled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"You know you're not as evil as I imagined a child of Yzma would be."

"I should say that same for you. I saw you yesterday with that puppy. You know Cruella would go crazy if she saw that."

"I knows. Sometimes I just feel as if I am forced to do certain things that I don't want to do."

"I agree." Yzla says. "I just feel forced to be somebody I'm not or forced to be evil just because of my mother and where I from."

"I'm glad I finally have somebody to talk too about these things." Carlos says as he looked at Yzla, smiling at her.

Yzla looked back at him, returning the smile. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Dominica, Yzla, Ulrich and Chase walked through the hallway as they noticed the different children of Disney heroes. They say Pooch, the son of Pocahontas, as well as saw MacKenzie, the daughter of Merida.

"This place sucks. All of these little good kids running around. There's nothing evil about this. Where's the mischief?" Chase asks as they notice Pooch conversing with Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine.

"There is none." Dominica said.

As the group walked, they were approached by a crowd of girls.

"So you're the 4 kids they brought from Auradon?" The girl in front said.

"And who are you?" Yzla asked.

"Audrey."

"The daughter of Aurora?" Ulrich asks.

"Yes, the one and only."

"And whose the minions?" Dominica asks, acknowledging the girls behind Audrey who hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm Jade, the daughter of Jane and Tarzan." One girl, wearing a blue dress, says.

"I'm Hayden, the offspring of Hercules and Megara." Another girl said.

"I'm Anxelin, the daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel." A girl with brown hair said.

"And I'm Nevaeh, the daughter of Tiana and and Naveen." A dark-skinned girl said as she stepped closer to Dominica.

"And I totally don't blame your father for turning my father into a frog."

"Oh, totes!" Dominica says sarcastically. Both girls share an awkward laugh. They dragged out the ending of their laugh.

Audrey pushes Nevaeh back and steps in front of Dominica's face.

"So are you four going to change like the others are you all just rotten all around?" Audrey asked with a smirk.

"Don't you worry about us, darling. You should be worried about choosing your outfits or better yet thinking about how much of a loser you are that you got your boyfriend token by Mal." Dominica says with a smirk. At the end, she pops Audrey's nose.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Dominica, daughter of Dr. Facilier. Don't wear it out." Dominica says as her, Yzla, Ulrich and Chase walk away.

Audrey and her clique turn around and watch them walk.

"She's despicable." Anxelin says.

"She's more ruthless the first 4." Jade says.

"She should have thought more about who she's messing with." Nevaeh says.

"She's going to be sorry." Hayden says.

"She doesn't know what she is in for. Come girls, class is starting soon." Audrey says as she turns around and cuts through her friends. The 4 girls follow Audrey.

* * *

Mal and Ben were walking through the garden at lunchtime. They had decided to skip lunch for the afternoon just to spend time with each other.

"So how are Dominica, Yzla, Chase and Ulrich liking Auradon?" Ben asked as he picked a flower and gave it to Mal.

"I don't know but I know they have started off on a bad start. Dominica and Audrey had an argument today." Mal said as she smelled her flower.

"Well, what do you expect? They aren't exactly going to start off good on the first few days. I'm shocked you couldn't figure that out. A dummy can figure this out. You should know, Mal." Ben said laughing.

However, Mal didn't see what was funny. She actually thought Ben was being a douchebag. How can he say that a dummy can figure that out? Mal believed that Ben is called her dumber than a dummy.

"What do you mean by that?" Mal said as she stared at Ben laughing.

"I'm saying anybody could figure that out! Even Carlos can." Ben said, laughing even harder.

Mal was even angrier. Now he's practically calling Carlos a dummy.

"So you're saying that I'm a dummy since I couldn't figure it out? Are you saying that Carlos is a dummy?" Mal said, angrily and loudly.

"Wow, Mal, calm down. I didn't mean any harm. I was just joking."

"Well, it wasn't funny, Benjamin." Mal said, using Ben's full name. "It's hurtful and you thought it was funny hurting my feelings and calling me and Carlos dumb!"

"You're overreacting."

"Oh, am I know?!" Mal shouted. "If I called you dumb, you would have been angry too."

"Mal, why are so angry?"

"Because you're changing. Ever since you've became king and started to hang back out with Audrey and the popular kids, you've been dissing me and my friends. You're acing like we're not good enough to be here." Mal shouted.

Before Ben can even say anything, Mal left. She was too angry at Ben. This wasn't just a one time thing. This has been happening for the last few weeks. Now he thinks he call her and Carlos dumb and not except her to stand up for themselves?

As Mal walked, she saw Evie, Jay and Carlos sitting at their usual table. She walked up to them and sat down.

"What's wrong with you, Purple?" Jay asked, smirking. Since Mal had purple hair, he called her purple just like he called Evie blue.

"Ben and I had a fight."

"About what?" Evie asked.

"He has been acting different the last few weeks. We've been fighting for the last few weeks and he just called me dumb." Mal said. She didn't mention that he called Carlos dumb because she knew that it would break Carlos's heart.

"What?!" The three kids yelled at the same time.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked as Jay and him got up.

"And what are you two going to do? He can send you both back to the Isle if he chose too." Evie said, laughing a little bit.

Jay and Carlos shared a look before siting down.

"I don't know. Last place I saw him was at the garden but I believe he left." Mal said.

"Are you two going to break up?" Carlos asked. Evie and Jay looked at Carlos before the three teens stated at Mal.

"I think we are." Mal said. "Look can we change the subject. I don't wanna talk about me and Ben's relationship."

The three kids nodded as Dominica, Yzla, Chase and Ulrich walked up to the table and sat down.

"What's up everyone?" Ulrich asked he looked around the table. He noticed Mal looking a bit off.

"What's wrong, Mal."

"Don't worry about it." Mal said to Ulrich. He nodded and the 8 kids found something new to talk about.

"Dominica, why did you and Audrey argue earlier?" Evie asked as she sticked her fork in her salad.

"Don't worry about it. Just know we have bad blood."

As the group found something to talk about, Chase and Dominica shared a look. They had decided earlier that the two would steal Evie's mirror. Chase slipped his hand into Evie's purse swiftly and retrieved it. He slipped it out and put his hand under the table. Dominica reached for it and put the mirror in her pocket.

Chase also had more to do. He cut a whole in Evie's purse. Evie was so into her conversations, she didn't notice. Lunch was soon over and the group went their separate ways.

* * *

After school, Mal and Evie walked through the garden.

"So this is where the argument happened?" Evie asked Mal.

Mal nods. "Evie, can you use your mirror to see what will happen to me and Ben? I know I tell you not to use it on me but I need to know the truth."

Evie smiled and nodded. She reached in her purse but her hand came right through the whole.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Mal asked, panicked. "Is everything okay?"

"No! There's a whole in my purse and my mirror is missing!" Evie yells panicked as she dumped all the contents in her purse out on the bench.

"Are you serious? The mirror can be anywhere in Auradon!" Mal yells as she helps Evie dig through the things that came out of Evie's purse.

"This cannot be happening!" Evie yelled.

"Where do you think it's at?"

"I don't know. I've been everywhere today. It could be anywhere." Evie says, panicking.

"Come on, let's go get the group and let's look for it." Mal said. She grabbed Evie's hand. The two ran out of the garden and found Jay, Yzla & Carlos. Dominica, Ulrich and Chase were too busy doing "homework". The 5 teenagers looked all around Auradon but couldn't find the mirror.

This couldn't be good at all. Maleficent may finally have a shot at world domination.

* * *

 **Here is the third chapter of "Second Time Around". I hope you all enjoyed it. Read, Review, Fave & Follow please. Tell me what you all liked, give me feedback, I want to know how you all felt. Next chapter, Ulrich and Mal get more friendly as Mal and Ben go through issues in their relationship. Audrey and her entourage make another appearance but this time Yzla is their target. Yzla and Carlos get more friendly as Chase looks for some fun around Auradon.**

* * *

 **Cast List:**

 **Dove Cameron as Mal**

 **Mitchell Hope as Ben**

 **Sofia Carson as Evie**

 **Booboo Stewart as Jay**

 **Cameron Boyce as Carlos**

 **Zendaya as Dominica**

 **Camila Cabello as Yzla**

 **Jacob Latimore as Ulrich**

 **Dylan O'Brien as Chase**

 **Sarah Jeffrey as Audrey**

 **KeKe Palmer as Nevaeh**

 **Ariana Grande as Jade**

 **Sabrina Carpenter as Anxelin**

 **Demi Lovato as Hayden**

 **Terrance Howard as Dr. Facilier**

 **Jessica Alba as Yzma**

 **Queen Latifah as Ursula**

 **Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook**

 **Dan Payne as Beast**

 **Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle**

 **Kristin Chenoweth as Maleficent**

 **Maz** **Jobrani as Jafar**

 **Kathy Najimy as The Evil Queen**

 **Wendy Raquel Robinson as Cruella De Vil**


End file.
